Phazon Site
The Phazon Site was a part of Dark Agon Wastes explored in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It had an abundance of Phazon (as its name would suggest), as well as a large number of Dark Tallon Metroids. The room was connected to three other rooms, one of which housed the Sonic Boom upgrade. When Samus Aran first visited the Phazon Site, it was infested by Inglets. There were three Interface Modules in the room that Samus needed to scan in order to proceed to the next room. Floating platforms allow access to a higher level, where a striped door guards the Sonic Boom. The Aether equivalent of this room is Bioenergy Production. Inhabitants ;3 Dark Tallon Metroids (After obtaining the Light Beam) :"Morphology: Dark Tallon Metroid :Darkling-possessed energy parasite. :Symbiote makes target stronger in battle. Vulnerable to concussive blasts. Dislikes bright light." Scans ;Elevator hologram :"Elevator platform active." ;Light Crystal :"Xenotech: Luminoth Light Crystal Generates protective field of light energy. Light Crystals provide protection from Dark Aether's atmosphere. They can be nullified by dark energy and supercharged by light energy." ;Light Beacon :"Xenotech: Luminoth Light Beacon Generates protective field when energized. Light Beacons must be energized by Beam weapon fire to function, and remain charged for a limited time." ;Phazon :"Element: Phazon Volatile ore with biomutagenic properties. Origin point of Phazon unknown. First detection of element on planet Tallon IV. Used by Space Pirates to produce vast levels of energy." ;Phazon canister :"Structural analysis complete. This storage unit has been modified to transport radioactive material. Radscans indicate the presence of Phazon energy. Handle with caution." ;Bladepod :"Morphology: Bladepod Living storage units of the Ing Horde. These Ing morph their bodies around useful items to protect them. They rely on larger Ing for protection." ;Space Pirate Crate :"Object scan complete. This is a Space Pirate Crate. Space Pirates, strangely, dislike theft. The only way into their crates is through the use of force." ;Deceased Pirate 1 :"Bioscan complete. :Subject was caught in a Phazon explosion. The force of the explosion breached its armor, leaving it exposed to Phazon radiation and the toxic atmosphere of Dark Aether. It didn't live long after that." ;Deceased Pirate 2 :"Bioscan complete. Subject has numerous fatal wounds in the back, all from Space Pirate weaponry. Such termination is often the punishment for cowardice among the Space Pirate Commandos." ;Interface Module :"Security system breached. Access code enabled. number of 3 locks are offline. disabled All locks are offline." ;Interface Module 3 (too far away) :"Unable to scan target. Local interference blocking Scan Visor. Recommend scanning object from close range to counter the interference." ;Interface Modules (offline) :"Security system breached. Access code enabled. This lock is offline." Connecting rooms *Watering Hole (via Blue Door) *Ing Cache 2 (via Grey Hatch) *Bitter Well (via Blue Door) Trivia *In the New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes ''and the ''Metroid Prime Trilogy version, the Impact Crater theme plays after the Dark Tallon Metroids appear instead of the Dark Agon Wastes music heard in the original version of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Gallery File:Phazon_Site_2.PNG|Samus on the ground floor of the Phazon Site. File:Phazon_Site_3.PNG|Phazon Site's Elevator. Category:Dark Agon Wastes Category:Rooms